puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vert
}} Vert is the senior officer of the crew Argonauts and prince of the flag Helloween. He sails the Cobalt Ocean. Contributions and Awards * Senior Officer of Argonauts * Prince of Helloween * Greeter on the Cobalt Ocean * Winner of automated Swordfighting tournaments ** Just Desserts - won a fruitcake ** Star-Crossed Lovers - won a pink and a violet starfish ** Filthy Lucre (twice) - won a black/gold handkerchief ** Lucky Break - won a bleached bone ** I Resolve To Travel More - won a Globe table * Winner of automated Rumble tournaments ** Candied Canes - won a heart bauble and a spherical bauble ** Hands over Fist (twice) - won a black/purple handkerchief ** Bone of Contention - won a red bone ** Knocking Heads - won a red starfish ** Hands over Fist (quadruple) - won a lime/aqua handkerchief ** The Wages of Sin - won a sand dollar ** Enter the Ring - won a grey signet ring ** I Resolve To Brush my Teeth (quadruple) - won Shark Jaws ** Eternity Rings - won a rose orchid ** The Bruise Brothers (triple) - won a maroon daisy ** Hitty Hitty Bang Bang (twice) - won a magenta rose * Winner of automated Treasure drop tournaments ** I Resolve To Learn a Musical Instrument - won a Harpsichord * Won a lump of coal in a rumble challenge against Thalia on April 27th, 2007 * Winner of Thalia's special rumble tournament "Whack a Muse Finals" on May 2nd, 2007 - won a portrait of Thalia, a pie, cookies, a red/maroon handkerchief and a bone bludgeon * Winner of Hypnos Rumble tournament for Truth and Justice's 169hrs pillage party "Pillage Punchy" on June 8th, 2007 - won a Hypnos doll * Winner of a familiar Rumble tournament on June 14th, 2007 - won a tan/green parrot * Winner of a familiar Rumble tournament on January 24th, 2010 - won a tan monkey * Winner of Galene's Swordfight tournament "Galene takes a bath first!" on February 17th, 2010 - won a rose clam shell * 4th place in a familiar tournament (Rumble) on June 16th, 2007 - won a blue knobby coral * 4th place in a familiar tournament (Rumble) on July 9th, 2007 - won a brown crate o' spices * 3rd place in The Brand New Crafting Puzzle Blacksmithing Bake-Off on July 26th, 2007 - won a scarab and a maroon/gold fancy ribbon * 3rd place in the Competition 'New Year's Blast', category sailing January 31st, 2010 - won a white/white ribbon * 1st place in the Competition 'Familiar Frenzy' (Crafting Puzzles), category shipwrightery on February 7th, 2010 - won a lime/black handkerchief (6th Overall) * 3rd place in the Familiar Frenzy Fisticuffs! (Rumble) on February 17th, 2010 - won an orange comb * 4th place in the Familiar Frenzy Fisticuffs! (Rumble) on February 23rd, 2010 - won a mounted sailfish * 1st place in the Puzzle Competition: Gird Yer Looms! (Weaving) on March 16th, 2010 - won a maroon lily Biography Vert began playing Puzzle Pirates on September 2nd, 2005. He started as a member of the crew , of the flag . In August 2006, he moved to the crew Mysterium of the flag as an officer. Most of his crew mates from The Royal Armada moved there. On the 22nd of October, Vert moved to the crew Sea Dragons of the flag Sea of Fire for over a month. He joined as a senior officer. After joining Sea Dragons, he went back to Mysterium as a senior officer and prince of Polaris. On February 3rd, 2007, he had been awarded the Ultimate Pirate trophy and he was the 2nd pirate on Cobalt Ocean who received that trophy. On May 6th, 2007 he left Mysterium and joined Neptune's Chosen of the flag Polaris as a fleet officer. On June 3rd, 2007, Vert married Rizzy at Hizzo's Estate on . The next day, Vert founded with Rizzy the crew, Argonauts, which name is taken by a band of heroes in ancient Greece. On June 6th, 2007, Argonauts joined the flag Trust and Vert became lord . On June 13th, 2007, Argonauts left Trust. On June 14th, 2007 Vert won his 1st familiar, a tan/green parrot. On June 21st, 2007, Argonauts and Tuquality found the flag Fuego and Vert became a prince. On July 2nd, 2007, Vert found the flag Helloween and became King of the flag. Vert quit Ypp on August, 2007. Vert came back on the game on Christmas 2009. Trinkets {| float="left" clear="both" width="100%" |- | }}